


A Candle in the Window

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fanart, M/M, blackout - Freeform, poweroutage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with fanart! Please comment and share!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	A Candle in the Window

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semioticdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semioticdaydream/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [semioticdaydream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semioticdaydream/pseuds/semioticdaydream) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) semioticdaydream #4224
> 
> 2) short prompts:  
> a) safe house confessions  
> b) the power went out  
> c) dreams
> 
> 3) long prompts:  
> a) Tony knows it’s a bad idea to offer to give Steve a ride home. They’re exes, after all - the type of crash-and-burn, let-your-heart-bleed-out sort of exes. The kind of ex that Tony knows he can’t say ‘no’ to. So what happens when Steve is stuck somewhere without a way to leave and Tony finds himself offering to take him home? (POV/characters can be swapped, take this rough idea and do what you like with it!)  
> b) A covert mission goes sideways and Steve and Tony’s transportation and communication devices are damaged unexpectedly, leaving them stranded in a country unknown to the both of them. Cut off from contact with the rest of the team while they await repairs to their gear, they start to explore the area and spend time together in a new, possibly unexpected way.  
> c) One of the two makes an unexpected sacrifice play and the other attempts (successfully or unsuccessfully) to save him.
> 
> 4) do not wants:  
> Homophobia/internalized homophobia, racism, sexism, feminization, Tsums, scat/watersports, decapitation, head trauma, use of ventilator, eating meat, animal abuse/hurt/death, underage, non-con, drug use or alcoholic intoxication, A/B/O, gender swap, character bashing, hydra prevailing (just in general), hydra!Cap, lingerie, humiliation, pre-serum Steve as the main depiction (mentions of past ok)
> 
> 5) optionally:  
> Soulmates: good  
> Angst: very good  
> Praise kink *dies*  
> Subspace/subdrop *combusts*  
> Realistic sex, edging, and rough sex are all elements that I love  
> I love pining and angst, exes with unresolved issues - will they sleep together? Or not? Will they make up? Or just cause more pain? I don’t know but you do!  
> Want and desperation and all the emotions that go along with drama - I love dramaaaa  
> Happy ending, unhappy ending, or even ambiguous ending - I’ll be thrilled to read whatever you decide is best for your story.
> 
> Other treats: I adore cute pictures of animals (especially rabbits and cats and bats and raccoons), learning any fav vegan recipes, and brain teasers or riddles.  
> I used to travel a lot, before first personal then global circumstances changed - if you'd like, let me know your dream travel destinations so I too can dream about traveling again one day!


End file.
